


A shit ton of Golly ficlets or The Officer Lunchbox Chronicles

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Golly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Tumblr prompts that I have written. Some are more mature than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coat Closets

"We seem to enjoy hanging out in coat closets." Holly said as she joined Gail on the pile of coats.

Gail smirked as she pulled her girlfriend closer, “Well the way I see it is out there,” she gestured outside the door, “are people that I have absolutely no desire to talk to or be around but in here,” she said as she climbed on Holly’s lap, “I get to be with you…alone.”

With a gulp and a nod Holly smiled, “When you put it that way I love coat closets.”

Gail leaned in for a kiss, “I thought you might come around to seeing it my way.”


	2. Are you my wife?

Eleven months, that is how long it had been since Holly had spoken to Gail; eleven long months of missing her, of wanting to hear her laugh, of wanting to kiss her or just hold to her. They had agreed all those months ago to make a clean break of it, Holly would go to San Francisco and Gail would stay behind and try to adopt Sophie. It wasn’t ideal but what could they do? They had reached a standstill, Holly had to leave and Gail had to stay, it was just that simple. But now after all these months Holly knew that no job was worth it, no job was worth not being able to wake up to Gail. 

She had given notice to her supervisor that she wouldn’t be signing a new contract when her current one ended the next month, she had thanked him for the opportunity but explained that her heart just wasn’t in it, that her heart was back in Toronto. 

For the first time in months Holly felt good as she dialed Gail’s number, after a few rings she heard a familiar voice answer but it was decidedly not Gail.

“Holly? Is that you?” a tired voice asked.

“Oliver? Why do you have Gail’s phone?” Holly asked, her stomach clenching.

Oliver sighed, “Holly I need you to stay calm, Gail’s heading into surgery.”

She dropped her phone as panic surged through her body, no no no not Gail, not now. Tears flowed down her face as she picked back up the phone, she didn’t hear a word Oliver said as she spoke over him, “I will be there as soon as I can.”

~Six hours and one maxed out credit card later~

Much to Holly’s relief Oliver met Holly at the airport and filled her in; Gail had passed out at work and it was discovered that she had appendicitis and had ruptured her appendix, she was in the recovery ward and was expected to be just fine. He told her about losing Sophie and about Steve, it broke Holly’s heart that she hadn’t been there to help Gail through it but made her all that more determined to be there for her now.

Thanks to Oliver and his telling the hospital staff that Holly was Gail’s family she was allowed to wait in Gail’s room; she looked even paler than Holly remembered but some how even more beautiful. She had so much to tell Gail but it would have to wait until she woke up.

Holly had started to nod off in the uncomfortable hospital chair when she heard a raspy voice swear, “Fuck.”

“Gail? Can you hear me?” Holly asked as she stood and looked down at Gail.

Her stormy blue eyes opened and blinked away the sleep, “Are you my wife?” she asked, her voice low and shaky. “You are so beautiful.”

Gail’s words hit her like a ton of bricks as Holly choked back tears and shook her head, “Gail do you remember me?”

“Holly? You’re here…god you are pretty…so so fucking pretty” Gail exclaimed as a nurse came in to check her IV bag. Gail grabbed the nurse’s scrub top and gestured towards Holly, “Don’t you think that she is the most beautiful woman in the world?”

The nurse smiled and gave a little laugh as she turned towards Holly, “Sounds like the pain meds have kicked in.” She turned back to Gail, “She is very pretty, you are a lucky woman.”

Gail nodded emphatically, “She is the best person I know, not only is she the coolest chick in the world but she has awesome boobs too. Go ahead Holly show the nice nurse lady your boobs.”

“Gail!” Holly scolded as the nurse laughed on her way out of the room.

With a shake of her head Gail’s eyes narrowed, “On second thought I don’t want anyone else to see them, change of plans keep your shirt buttoned up.” She closed her eyes again as Holly sat on the end of her bed, a moment later they reopened, “Are you my wife?”she asked again as if for the first time. Holly gave a her sad smile and shook her head. “Why not? I mean I love you, you should be my wife.” Gail said with such conviction that Holly started to cry again. 

“I shouldn’t have left.” Holly said as she wiped away her tears.

Gail reached for her hand, “You’re here now.”

Holly nodded as she grasped Gail’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Gail squeezed back, “Good. So sleepy.” she yawned.

Holly got up and placed a kiss on her forehead, “Sleep, I will be here when you wake up.”

Closing her eyes once more Gail smiled, “Are you going to be my wife?”

Holly laughed as Gail started to snore softly, “I think so. At least I hope so.” She gently laid down beside the slumbering cop, her chin resting on Gail’s shoulder, “Ask me again when you aren’t all doped up.”

Gail turned sleepily and kissed her lightly, “Okay.” and went back to sleep. Holly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Why did you scream like that?

"Why did you scream like that?" 

“How did you not see that? I will never be able to get that image out of my head.” Gail answered visibly shaken.

Oliver shook his head, “I was watching Chloe try to get Frankie to put on the Oscar the Grouch hat that she bought her. What happened?”

Gail put her hand on his shoulder, “You might want to sit down and prepare yourself, it was bad…really bad. I’ve always thought of the station of a safe haven but I don’t think that I will ever be able to get this out of my head…” 

“You don’t have to be so dramatic Gail.” Holly said from behind them. “So I knocked a box of donuts to the floor…” 

Oliver turned ashen and dropped to his knees, “Noooooo!” 

Holly shook her head and set the autopsy report on his desk and sighed as her girlfriend tried to console the crying sergeant. “Next time I’m sending a courier. ”


	4. For some reason I'm attracted to you."

"For some reason I'm attracted to you."

“You had better be since you married me Gail.” Holly exclaimed as she leaned against the refrigerator, “But at this moment I can’t understand why you are attracted to me, I’m bloated, I haven’t seen my feet in ages and I have to pee every other minute.”

Gail finished pouring the last of the waffle batter on the waffle iron and turned to her wife, “What I said before came out wrong, what I meant to say was I never knew that pregnancy could be such a turn on for me, don’t get me wrong I’m not all hot and bothered by all knocked up women, just you. You have this amazing radiant glow about you.”

“It’s called perspiration.”

Gail laughed as she moved in for a kiss, “Glow/perspiration it doesn’t matter, I still have this desire to make love to you right on the kitchen table.”

“Really? Even though I have stretch marks?” Holly asked as Gail placed kisses along her neck.

“You mean your sexy marks?” Gail teased as she loosened Holly’s robe.

“Now I know you are up to something, sexy marks?”

“What can I say I love rubbing that coco butter on your stomach, it does something to me.” Gail admitted as her hand sneaked into the open robe and both women moaned at the first touch of Gail’s hand on a ultra sensitive breast but the moment was ruined by the smell of a burning waffle. Gail reluctantly released Holly and got rid of the now ruined waffle, thankfully there were enough for the two…well almost three of them to eat.

Holly scooped up a few pieces of bacon and put them on her plate, “You really wanted to make love to me on the table?” Gail nodded since she had a mouthful of waffle. “Okay do you think we could finish breakfast first, I really want to eat this bacon, I think the baby is craving it.”

Gail gulped hard, “Of course, I will make more bacon if you want it. In fact have my bacon.”

Holly laughed, “You must really love me for you to give up your bacon.”

Gail dropped her bacon on Holly’s plate, “Of course I do, you and the nerdlette are my world besides bacon kisses are the best.”


	5. Please wait and talk to me

If there was one thing that Gail hated besides people it was being helpless and right now she was quite helpless, sitting on the grass by the university’s running track with a cast on her leg up to her knee and her crutches stolen by some asshole frat boys, friends of her ex. _Maybe I shouldn’t have called them Theta Delta Douche bags._ Regardless of why she was stranded the fact remained that she was stuck here until Dov and Chris got out of class and could bring her a spare set of crutches. Until then she would carry on with her fourth favorite activity…napping.

“I don’t think it is a good idea to sleep here.” a voice said from above her not minutes after closing her eyes.

Gail opened one eye and glared at the person ruining her slumber, “Why not? It’s a free country, I can sleep where I want.”

The dark haired girl crouched down to her and pointed up to the sky, “I didn’t say that you couldn’t sleep here just that it’s isn’t a good idea to, I think it is going to _start_ to rain.” As if on cue the sky opened up and started to pour. Without being asked the girl helped Gail to her feet and dragged/carried her to the small covered gazebo by the lake. The girl set her down gently on the floor and took a seat next to her. Even their short time in the rain had left both girls soaked, Gail could clearly see the outline of the other girl’s bra through her now see-through white tee shirt with the atomic symbol in the middle; it was almost distracting enough to not hear the girl speak to her.

“What?”

The dark haired girl wrung out her ponytail and smirked, “I said that my name is Holly, I was asking who you are.”

“Oh, I’m Gail.” Gail said as the rain came down harder, the sound of it hitting the lake was almost deafening. “I guess I should say thanks or something.”

Holly shrugged, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it looked like you would have had a hard time with the cast.”

Gail glared at the offending piece of plaster on her leg, she had two more months of wearing it and that wasn’t a pleasant thought. “Yeah, I still haven’t gotten the hang of walking on it and some pathetic excuses of the male species stole my crutches. I really hate men, especially my ex and his friends.”

“I’m not a fan either, not that I hate them…” Holly said as she watched the rain.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in that comment.” Gail prodded.

“But I’m biased, I’m a lesbian; as a rule we are generally not that fond of the male species at least not in a sexual way.”

Gail nodded, “I might just hate people in general. Men, women, they both have let me down more times than I can count.”

Holly stood and took a few steps to the opening, “I can leave if you would rather be alone.”

“Please wait and talk to me.” Gail asked, surprising herself with the use of ‘please’, she never begged for someone to talk to her but maybe Holly was different. Maybe Holly would want to get to know her, the real Gail, not the one that her mother was trying to force upon her.

“You want to talk? I thought you hated people.” Holly asked as she hesitated by the opening.

Gail gave a half shrug and patted the floor next to her, “I do but maybe you’re not really people, besides you would drown out there.”

With a lopsided smile Holly sat down, “I will have you know that I’m an excellent swimmer, I can hold my breath for almost four minutes.” Both girls blushes slightly at the implications of the comment. They spent the next three hours talking about a dozen different things, Gail learned that Holly was a nerd through and through (she was a little turned on that the other girl was pre-med and could recite every bone from memory), Holly learned that Gail had broken her tibia and fibula while attempted to climb the police academy obstacle course in the rain (at her mother’s insistence) and they both rejoiced in learning that they were both huge fans of a crime procedural show that was very underrated. Seeing the rain lighten up almost made Gail sad as she realized that Chris or Dov would be coming by with her spare crutches soon and Holly would have no reason to stay.

As if reading her mind Holly poked her in the ribs, “Give me your phone.” Gail dug it out of her pocket and handed it over to her. After a moment of typing Holly handed it back, “Now I can call you to set up a time for a marathon for watching our show before the new season starts.”

“You want to see me again?” Gail asked feeling a little bewildered, no one usually wanted to spend time with her unless they had to or were Chris and Dov but they didn’t count.

“Well duh, I promised to draw the periodic table on your cast, I always honor my word.” Holly teased, she looked at her watch. “Shit! I have to go, it’s one thing to miss a study group but I can’t miss a lab lecture.”

“Wait, you missed class to hang out with me? Why?” Holly smiled as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Gail’s lips, “You asked me to stay, so I stayed. Looks like the cavalry has arrived with crutches so I’m gonna take off but I will call you later. Bye Gail.”

Holly darted past Chris holding a pair of crutches and a smirk on his face, “Not a word Diaz.” Gail warned as he helped her up. She ran her fingers over her lips, yep Holly was different, definitely good different.


	6. I've been checking you out

Go undercover they said, it will be fun they said, obviously they didn’t mean go undercover at a grocery store for the graveyard shift as a cashier. Gail was going to kill Luke for this, if she had to deal with one more person trying to use expired coupons she was going to strangle them.

Ten more minutes before Andy came to relieve her and she was counting the seconds. As she daydreamed about the leftover pizza that hopefully was still in the crash pad’s fridge she heard items being dropped on the conveyor belt. Looking up she was stunned to see a beautiful woman leaned over her shopping cart, her tight jeans acting as a second skin over a perfectly sculpted ass. Gail felt an unusual stirring in her stomach and was surprised that she was having this kind of reaction, sure she had had attractions to women before but not like this. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of a throat clearing that she had realized that she had been caught leering.

“I’m Ashley and I’ve been checking you out…I mean I will be checking you out…ringing you up.” _Fuck Gail way to sound like a complete idiot._

The woman gave her lopsided smile, “Hi Ashley, I’m Holly. So you were checking me out?”

Since Holly didn’t look upset or angry Gail decided that a little harmless flirting would help pass the time. “Well it was either check you out or the guy wearing the leopard print spandex suit and while he is more my type you came to my register.”

“My lucky night.” Holly teased. Gail decided that she really liked Holly’s smile, and face, her body was pretty nice too; maybe it was Gail’s lucky night too. Before Gail knew it all of Holly’s purchases were rung up and bagged and Gail found herself not wanting Holly to leave. She wanted to ask Holly for her phone number but she didn’t want to start something with her based on a lie, she was going to have to let Holly go.

Before she could thank her for shopping with McGregor’s Market Andy came running in, “We got him! It was the cereal delivery guy. He’s being processed now, we are going to be debriefed later.”

“Are you serious? The serial killer was a cereal killer?” Gail asked incredulously as she ripped her uniform apron off and threw it on the register.

“Wait so you’re not a cashier? You’re a cop?” Holly asked, sounding confused. In all the excitement Gail had forgotten about her.

Gail nodded, “I’m Officer Peck, Gail Peck.”

“Hmm…Gail…you look like a Gail a lot more than an Ashley. So Gail maybe you might want to have coffee with me or something.” It wasn’t the first time a woman had asked her out but it was the first time that Gail wanted to say yes.

“I would like that, my shift is over now and I know where they sell excellent scones.”

Holly smiled,”Lead the way officer.”

Andy stood dumbfounded as she watched the exchange and was equally surprised when Gail nudged her towards the register, “McNally man the register, I have to finish checking Holly out.”


	7. Why?

“Why Gail?” Holly asked.

“Why?” Gail shrugged, “Why not.”


	8. I'm having second thoughts

"I'm having second thoughts."

“But you promises that you would try it.” Gail pouted.

Holly gulped, “I know I did but when I said that I was willing to experiment I was imagining something a lot smaller than that monster. You said that you would start out small. Clearly we have very different definitions of small Gail.”

Gail shrugged, “I promise that I fully intended to go small but then I figured go big or go home.”

Holly groaned, “Why oh why did I ever let you read that book on sports metaphors? Fine, because I promised and I don’t break promises I will try it but if it’s too much for me…”

“I swear I won’t get mad if you want to stop.” Gail interrupted and earned a smile from her girlfriend.

Holly said a silent prayer in her head to be able to handle it and gave a nod. “Okay I’m ready give it to me.”

Gail’s smile was brighter than the sun, “Alright I call this dish cheesepuff surprise.”


	9. "Holly, you're showing a little too much leg for my liking"

"Holly, you're showing a little too much leg for my liking"

Holly laughed so loud that she snorted. “I don’t think I have ever heard you say that. In fact I never thought that you would ever say that.” Holly teased her fiance. 

Gail tossed Holly a pair of jeans and crossed her arms, “Put those on.”

Dropping the pants on the bed Holly shook her head, “One it’s too hot for jeans and two my shorts aren’t that short.”

Gail growled, “You can hardly call those shorts, I can practically see happy lady land down there!”

Once again Holly laughed, “Seriously? Happy lady land?” She pulled Gail into a kiss. “I should have never told you that Lisa is bringing an my uni crush. I promise that you are the only one that gets to ride the rides at happy lady land.”

Gail relaxed into the kiss, “I had better be the only one. Now let’s talk about you wearing a shirt where you can fasten the top button.”


	10. What have you done?

“Dammit Nerd!”

Holly’s head snapped up at the sound of her girlfriend… ex-girlfriend (she really hated that Gail was an ex) and saw the cop standing next to her lab table. “What are you doing here Gail? Why are you in San Francisco?”

Gail shook her head, “No, it’s my turn to talk right now.” her tone strong and focused.

“Okay.” Holly asked feeling both perplexed and a little warm since Gail had stepped into her personal space, she noticed a dark bruise on the side of Gail’s face. “What happened? What have you done?” Holly asked suddenly feeling scared for the woman that had stolen her heart at a crime scene.

“What happened? What have I done! I think the better question is what have you done?” 

Holly stepped closer to the not so blonde cop, “What have I done Gail? Tell me please.” she asked softly.

Gail looked down at her boots before looking Holly right in the eye. “You made me fall in love with you Lunchbox! You got in my heart and made it impossible for me to even think about anyone else and believe me I tried. For cheesepuff’s sake I had a hot drunk lady cop in my bed and I freaked when she touched me and I fell out of the bed and ran. For your information she kept the bed and I slept on the couch”

Holly couldn’t help the crooked smile that graced her face, “You love me?”

Rolling her eyes, Gail nodded, “Of course I love you, you might be the only person in the world that I actually like.”

Being careful of her gloved hands that had been inside a body moments before leaned in to kiss her hopefully current girlfriend. The kiss ended way too soon for both of their tastes. “Get rid of the gooey dead guy gloves and kiss me for real Lunchbox.” Gail demanded as she rested her head against the doctor’s head.

In seconds Holly was de-gloved and was running her hand gently over the dark bruise, “You got this falling out of bed?”

Gail nodded, “Kiss it and make it better?”

Holly took her hand and led her out of the lab, “I will, let’s get out of here so we can kiss and make everything better.”


	11. Who's the nerd in the glasses?

"Who's the nerd in the glasses?"

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call our baby a nerd?” Holly asked as Gail swooped in to kiss their four month old daughter who had stolen her glasses. 

Gail pressed a lingering kiss on Holly’s lips, “So sorry I meant little nerdlette. You my dear are my one and only nerd.” She picked up the giggling Alexa and swung her in the air while blowing raspberries on her stomach. 

“Nerdlette isn’t that much better.” Holly scolded as she held back a smile, she loved seeing her two girls so happy.

“Would you rather I call her my mini cheesepuff?” Gail teased as she ruffled Alexa’s reddish blonde hair, courtesy of Steve and his ginger curse.”She looks tasty.” Gail joked as she pretended to bite the baby which caused the infant to squeal with glee.

Holly laughed as she pulled Gail down to sit next to her, “Honey no eating our baby unless you want to carry the next one.”

Gail staring wide eyed at her wife shook her head, “Got it, no eating our little nerdlette cheesepuff.”


End file.
